Minimally invasive medical techniques are intended to reduce the amount of tissue that is damaged during interventional procedures, thereby reducing patient recovery time, discomfort, and deleterious side effects. Such minimally invasive techniques may be performed through natural orifices in a patient anatomy or through one or more surgical incisions. Through these natural orifices or incisions clinicians may insert interventional instruments (including surgical, diagnostic, therapeutic, or biopsy instruments) to reach a target tissue location. To reach the target tissue location, a minimally invasive interventional instrument may navigate natural or surgically created passageways in anatomical systems such as the lungs, the colon, the intestines, the kidneys, the heart, the circulatory system, or the like. Teleoperated interventional systems may be used to insert and position the interventional instrument within the patient anatomy. During navigation of the interventional instrument, the anatomical passageways may deform due to, for example, anatomical motion (e.g. cardiac motion, respiration motion) or a force applied by the interventional instrument. Systems and methods are needed to dynamically deform anatomical passageway models for display to a user while navigating the actual patient anatomical passageways with the interventional instrument.